


Sabor prohibido

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso si es un amor corrupto, no deja de ser amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabor prohibido

Un delicado hilillo de saliva mantenía unidos sus cuerpos. En esa delicada fibra se reflejaba la decisión compartida de llevar el pecado a la culminación máxima, de cruzar la barrera máxima entre un padre y su hija. Del coqueteo inseguro a las sesiones de fotografía, ahora llegaban al final de las clases del placer entre parejas.

Día a día, semana a semana, de caricias, besos, incluso mordiscos, sin que otra cosa que dedos y juguetes violaran la ternura de las entradas vírgenes de la chica, hasta volverla la participante más entusiasta en los asuntos de cama. En respuesta, el hombre gozaba los beneficios de una boca juvenil de rápido aprendizaje para los asuntos de alcoba.

El hombre se sacó los pantalones, cortando la unión con un movimiento de su lengua- Ven aquí, mi amor.-pidió al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama. En verdad la boquita de la chica bastaba para ponerle a mil. Las enseñanzas de besos eran ya naturales en ella, así como las de usar su manos y lengua para fines más placenteros. Deseaba, sin asomo de dudas, igual facilidad de adquisición con los conocimientos en las artes de consumar el amor.

Sin embargo, tenía tiempo de sobra para plantear un cuadro exacto de entrenamiento. En esos instantes tenía solo cabeza para la imagen frente a él.

La forma en la que los cabellos castaños y ondulados caían en sus hombros pálidos, las delicadas manos ocupadas en delinear la extensión, mientras que la lengua adorada bailaba en la punta con el deseo innegable que se transpiraba en los ojos avellanas. Esas grandes formas enmarcadas en pestañas rizadas, acentuadas de cuidado maquillaje, y fijas en sus propias pupilas rodeadas de color miel. Habrían intercambiado miradas hasta el fin de los tiempos, de no ser por la apertura de la boca femenina para la parte favorita de su papi.

El estremecimiento provocado por la acción arqueó la masculina espalda en la cama, al tiempo que un suspiro era la única expresión del gozo que sentía. Esa niña...su niña... Había sido creada no solo por él, sino para él. Su intelecto, sus habilidades, la forma en la que sus pequeños senos entraban en su mano, la suavidad de su piel, la ternura de su voz... Todo ello creado a su gusto, a sus ideales de mujer. El diminuto error de hacía dieciséis años era ahora el amor de su vida, la que sería su compañera hasta fallecer. La realización le hizo tantear hasta encontrar unos cabellos castaños para jalar y presionar la velocidad de esa cabeza.

\- Suficiente, dulzura. Hoy deseo hacerte mía.-Anunció tras unos segundos de velocidad, con tranquilidad aparente controlando la voz excitada. Las habilidades de la chica le habían llevado al límite máximo, pero no quería desperdiciar más semilla en ese agujero. Al verla ponerse en pie y deshacerse de la última prenda en su cuerpo, supo sin espacio a dudas que serían uno de ahora en más.

Sin mayores indicaciones, Faustina se colocó a su lado y le besó. Con tranquilidad, ambos se posicionaron donde les correspondería ese día. El hombre sobre el cuerpo virginal entre caricias y succiones a esos diminutos pezones rosas, al tiempo que sus grandes manos abrían las piernas delgadas y plagadas de marcas de amor.

Los jadeos tiernos se volvieron gemidos cuando la visión de la humedad femenina fue demasiado para Carletto. Debía probar el néctar prohibido una vez más, antes de mancharla con su esencia. Gracias a los múltiples jugueteos, preparación y toques, el interior ajeno aceptó su lengua sin exceso de lucha. Su cavidad se llenó del delicioso sabor contrario, y sus dedos buscaban aumentar la cantidad al acariciar el delicado botón de piel sobre su entrada. Solo se animó a detenerse por el temblor ajeno, su boca y barbilla sin dejar de gotear el exquisito líquido de un ángel virgen.

-... Carletto...-Debía sentirse a la mar de satisfecho por haberla llevado al extasis sin mucho predicamento. Sin embargo, su dureza se había afianzado y el único pensamiento ahora era introducirse en la delicada flor pulsante y rosada entre las piernas contrarias. Sin detenerse a mirar dos veces su obra, guió la cabeza endurecida a la suave entrada y, en un movimiento de caderas firme, llegó a las zonas más profundas de la joven.

Un quejido escapó de ambos, mientras las paredes vírgenes apretaban deliciosamente al intruso. Faustina rodeó las caderas en un abrazo de piernas temblorosas, durante la continua y lenta penetración que causaba puro placer para los dos involucrados. Al ver el rostro de su niña, Carletto sonreía. Había válido la pena esperar. Inclinó su cuerpo para usar el peso en presionar las piernas a una postura indecorosa, sobre la cabeza de la chica, en búsqueda del sitio preferido que los juguetes habían encontrado con facilidad.

-¡Ay, ah!-Faustina se arqueó dentro de lo que pudo, su rostro rojizo y sudoroso. Sin dejar de moverse, el hombre buscó los labios contrarios. La próxima vez duraría mucho más, pero ese día estaba al límite desde hacía rato. Sumado a eso se encontraba la exquisitez de moverse en un sitio tan apretado y caliente, indeciso a soltarle siquiera un instante. Podía sentir el gozo ajeno como suyo y, más tarde que temprano, un grito femenino llenó la estancia seguido de un gruñido sin dudas masculino. Unos empujones más bastaron para llenar el vientre ajeno del blanco semen anhelado.

Los dos cuerpos se mantuvieron en esa postura, ya agotados y con una ligera capa de sudor sobre ellos. Los labios unidos en una danza pacífica, llena de los sabores de ambos mezclados en la saliva al tiempo que el miembro ya flácido salía del agujero contrario, dejando escapar un hilo blanco sobre las negras sábanas.

Finalmente, Carletto se alejó, colocándose a su lado, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Apartó los mechones cortos y castaños de la frente femenina, para depositar un beso amoroso, casi una caricia, en significado del amor profundo que le tenía. Se abrazaron una vez más, poco a poco deslizándose a una continuidad de sueños donde irían de la mano, ya unidos por la eternidad.


End file.
